roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Jupiter
Personality A rather servile girl with a love for attention. Due to her childhood and growing up with her extremely talented older sister she has developed quite the inferiority complex and often underestimates herself. The fact that she didn’t have a pact due to a genetic defect didn’t help at all. Like almost all Argentums she is a stone-cold killer who enjoys bloodshed and fighting. While she isn't as bad as her older sister she also isn't like their kind-hearted brother. The biggest difference would be that she has her urges more under control than her sister and actually isn’t sadistic at all, but simply loves a good fight. Another rather big difference is that once she gets comfortable she is a lot laxer and easy-going then most of her kin. Her servile nature quickly leaves her once she has a strong opponent in front of her as she loves nothing more than a good fight. Another big flaw to her personality is that she in the end never really got over her childhood trauma's.She unlike most Argentum members often has panic attacks and nightmares from her training days, leaving her quite exhausted most of the time. Her training even left her with a form of PTSD where she starts to lash out to like a wild animal at everyone when she hears the sound of metal colliding with metal. Of Course this doesn’t always trigger and it mainly depends on how sudden and how loud it was. A normal clash of blades wouldn’t trigger this if she knew it was going to happen while a massive falling steel bar would. Backstory Augustine was born as what looked like an accident and is 5 years younger than her beloved and hated older sister. She like all family members went through the basic knight and servant training, getting the same cruelties inflicted on her and inflicting them on others but in her case, she had one, even bigger issue, Alexandria. Her older sister could only be described as a monster, her talent for combat vastly outstripping any other family member. The only advantage she held over her sister was the fact that her older sister in all fairness was quite stupid. Due to her sister doing so well in everything the pressure on her greatly increased. She knew she wouldn't be able to fulfill all the things that her parents wanted but still tried her best. In the end, she grew to both adore, hate but most importantly, fear her sister. Alexandria was to say it brutally, a massive bitch who made her life hell under the excuse of doing it for her own good, but she couldn't help but admire her strength. Due to this complex situation, she developed an inferiority complex that she tries to mask as a superiority complex by imitating her older sister. She often acts all high and mighty, but unlike her sister's behavior, this is all merely an act to hide her own insecurities. The only time she ever truly feels alive is when she can just simply fight and doesn't have to worry about anything except winning and killing her foe. Due to her failure to live up to her parent’s standard she was send out at the age of 15 to work as a mercenary, causing her to grow more lax and boorish when she is alone or with people she really trusts. Due to this experience she is quite a bit smarter and more in touch with the world then most Argentums. Resources A mere 10K from her parents due to Alexandria squandering a good amount of the family funds, leaving them with a small money shortage, a motorcycle, and a rented flat. Equipment / Weaponry A two-handed sword that she often wields as a one-handed one. A suit of armor with 10kN resistances that she got after unlocking “Garnet Extinction”. Specializations * High-level sword mastery * Average unarmed combat * Above average gun handling skills * Cleaning * Cooking * Survivalism * First Aid * Driving (horse, car, and motorcycle). Quirk Tri-Lightning Crucible. The user can generate a special form of lightning from their bodies. The user at this point in time can create 3 different types, each with a maximum of 5 turns that don’t have to be consecutive. The big downside is that the user doesn't recharge any type of lightning as long as not all lightning has been depleted. It takes 5 turns to recharge all lightning after the entire "crucible" has been emptied. The user can freely switch between types of lightning at the start of the turn unless stated otherwise. Releasing the lightning to get it stored up again has to be rp’d out. The user has completely immunity to any lightning or electricity based attack, effect or debuff. This allows her to use her quirk without killing herself. Scarlet Wrath: The user buffs their muscles by running crimson colored electricity through their body, giving them 15kN punches, double acceleration, 10-meter long jumps, 5 meter high ones and a 1-ton lifting strength. The user also gains something known as a lightning body that stuns anyone who touches them for 2 seconds. The user also has 15kN natural resistance over their whole body. The user can once per turn fire up to three weak bolt of lightning that travels at 45/30/15 m/s and deal 12/8/4KN of damage, stunning limbs if they hit them. This ability has a 15-meter range.The bolts have a width of 8/4/2 cm. Scarlet Wrath is the weakest ability but also the safest, there are no downsides to using this ability. Crimson Vengeance: The user runs a crimson colored electricity through their body that allows them to fire blasts of lightning at their enemies. The user has 4 types of blasts they can use. The cooldown of the blast depends on which one is used. Lighting impact: The user makes their fist or weapon explode with lighting to deal 15kN of damage and stun enemies their limbs on hit. This ability can be used as much as they want. Lightning Spear'':' Forms a spear out of the scarlet lightning that takes 1 second to form, travels at 50m/s and deals 20kN of damage. This attack can be used once per turn. This ability has a 50m range and the lightning spears are 1-meter long and 3cm wide. 'Lightning Surge:' The user visibly builds up electricity in their hands for 1 seconds before letting it out in a wave of energy that stuns everyone in a 5-meter cone for 1 turn and gives them multiple first to second-degree burns all over their body. 1 turn CD. 'Lightning Bolt:' The user visibly builds up energy in their hands for 3 seconds before sending out a bolt of lightning that travels at 70m/s and is attracted to metal objects. The bolt deals 30kN damage and travel through metals to deal the damage like normal lighting(bypasses metal based defenses). This ability puts a great strain on the user's body, making it so they can only fire two of these over the Five turns this ability is available. This ability has a range of 25m and the lightning bolt is 0.25 meter wide. ''['Drawback:' Crimson Vengeance is the second form of the ability and places a great toll on the user's body, causing their speed to be halved for two turns after using the last charge of this power.] Garnet Fury: The user sends out a wave of Garnet colored lightning upon activation of this ability. The wave doesn't harm anyone who isn't wearing metal objects but everyone who does gets stunned for 1 turn. The wave travels at 100m/s, has a range of 10 meters and a 2 seconds windup during which the user has a 40kN barrier. If the barrier breaks the ability activation gets canceled and will be locked for 20 turns but no turns will be consumed. Garnet Extinction can cannibalize all remaining charges and halves them before using them for its own duration of 5 base turns. Giving the ability a maximum duration of 10 turns. After this burst, the lightning slowly solidifies into a barrier with a value of 170kN and the property of shocking anyone who touches it, making them flinch and slowing them by 75% for 0.5s, disrupting their rhythm and allowing for easier retaliation. The armor looks slightly different due to the influence of the barrier and it can consume the durability and electricity in the barrier to attack. The armor and the user their looks will change if they use this ability. '''''Right arm: The user can form a blade of lightning that strikes for 30kN at double speed but consumes 5kN durability off the barrier per offensively used swing (Parries and blocks are free of the cost). The swing also stuns enemies for 0.5 seconds when they hit the person or a metal object in contact with them. Left arm: The user can visibly gather a bolt of lightning that stuns anyone hit by it for 2 seconds and travels at 50m/s. This attack consumes 15kN of the barrier and the first guiding wave takes 1 second to form. The guiding wave is 0.5m wide and can travel across the ground. Shins: The user can kick themselves off the ground to jump extremely far and high. They can jump 20 meters far and 10 meters high with a speed of 80mph, creating a 20kN electricity shockwave in a 1-meter radius upon impact. It takes half a second to prepare for the jump and a full second to recover from the landing, lightning visibly gathers around their feet while charging. After the 1 second recovery, a second shockwave of electricity will shoot outwards with a 5m Radius. The shock wave travels at 75m/s and slows anyone hit by it down by 75%. This attack consumes 15kN of the barrier per jump. Decay: The barrier automatically decays 5kN per turn, no matter if the ability is used or not. Requirement: The user has to be wearing metal armor for this ability to be usable due to the barrier being the lightning contained in the armor. After this ability ends the lightning doesn't just instantly dissipate but instead decays at a rate of 25kN per turn. Of course, all other lightning based moves from this ability won’t be usable anymore. ''[Drawback: Garnet Fury is the most dangerous and downright self-destructive. This form makes the user a lot calmer, so calm even that she could actually be called depressed and tired.This makes her apathetic and extremely unmotivated, making it so she will mostly follow any order any ally gives her out of convenience sake. Even if she would get grievously hurt in this form, betrayed or insulted she would hardly give a kick and just let it happen.'' Unlike the other two, the user can't freely cancel this mode. If they do they lose all stored charges for this ability and their ability to use lightning will be locked for 2 turns. If this ability ends naturally then the user doesn't suffer any of these downsides but instead will suffer from extreme exhaustion for the next two turns making it impossible to move without aid. Even after the ability wears off the user’s personality will remain a lot more depressed than usual for 1 hour due to remnants of the lightning still being in their body.]' '''Overall Notes: * Metal does not attract the attacks unless stated otherwise. * All extra effects against metal do not work on Quirk created metals. Versatility This ability excels at switching paces mid-combat to throw enemies of rhythm and fight at both long and short range for a short time. Example Augustine glances at the knight in front of her, a trained combatant that are used as fodder to train on by her family, their lives as worthless as the dirt she stood on. She activated Crimson Vengeance and send a heavy bolt of lightning towards the armored knight, the metal armor attracting the concentrated bolt of electricity, making it slightly easier to hit and that after hitting the armor bypasses it and kills the man inside. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Retired